The present invention relates to voltage converter interfaces for regulating power flow.
Switch-mode converters with reversible power flow are described, for example, in Chapter 8 of Ned Mohan et al., Power Electronics--Converters, Applications, and Design, 2.sup.nd ed. (John Wiley & Sons 1989). Auxiliary energy storage devices such as ultra-capacitors and batteries can be used to provide power to or receive power from DC or AC power buses. An example of such an application is the use of a battery power distribution system on an electric or hybrid vehicle. An external system controller is used to control an interface between the storage device and the power bus.
The level of power delivered to a storage device is a function of the direction of power flow. Control of the storage device power is most convenient on the storage device side of the interface. However, in some circumstances the power which actually needs to be controlled is the power flow on the power bus side of the interface. The relation between the storage device and power bus sides of the interface is complicated by interface losses and non-linear characteristics. It is thus difficult to regulate power flow on the power bus side of the interface by controlling the storage device side of the interface.